Sodas baby
by mymusicalangel1791
Summary: just as the title says kinda
1. Chapter 1

Hey ok so i read a story called i think he gets that from you and thats were i got the idea for this its kinda similar and kinda not there kid is only a baby and he is sodas and soda willcome into his life

Looking at my son only brought more painful memories its been a year a year! I lied to Soda that hurt the most it was his baby is his baby and i dont know if he will ever know i just dont theres things even at a young age that when i see it in him i can only think he gets that from his daddy.

A year ago i lied to him told him we were breaking it off completely because the baby wasnt his that that was a lie and i knew that he knew it was Soda wasnt dumb and i could never cheat on him i loved him and unlike all the other girls it was not just because he was a doll that surely wasnt it though he was he was also sweet real sweet i loved him for him

Our baby Patrick for Sodas middle name was my world there really was no name on the birth certificate because such a name for this little boy was plane and i felt it wrong to reeally name him without soda he looked just like his daddy His eyes and blond hair his little twinkle in his eyes when he was up to no good he just reminded me so much of Soda anyone would know that he was Sodas for sure and that scared me because i was moving back with patrick.

OK EVERYBODY I HOPE YOU LIKE IT AND I NEED HELP I NEED A NAME FOR THE BABY SOMETHING ORIFINAL LIKE SODAS AND WHAT COLOR FREAKIN SODAS EYES ARE I CANT REMEMBER


	2. Chapter 2

HI everyon just a update to this story because its new and im like in love with writing new parts to it

I **NEED A NAME FOR SODAPOP AND SANDYS BABY SOMETHING ORIGINAL LIKE SODAPOP UMM IF YOU DO HAPPEN TO HAVE AN IDEA THAN I WOULD REALLY REALLY APPRECIATE IT tHANKS LETS GET GOING ! Oh wait i need to no for the next chapter so help!**

I was going to be back in tulsa soon back where this whole thing started nothin that i can ever regret because it just all brought me my baby who i love more than anything.

I was outta gas oh crap and just at the station The DX god i hope he isn't working please i'm not ready in anyway. Pullin up i notice that he isn't for that i thank whoever there is out there because if there is anything that i am greatful for at the moment it is that Soda isn't workin but when i do look i notice that Steve is there and so is Ponyboy. I manage to yes get the gas and nothing happens but when i have to go pay i have to go to Steve god knows what he will say to me and i cant really blame him he Soda's best friend and yeah i hurt Soda. And i hate Patrick on my hip.

"Sandy?"

"Hi Steve."

He hadnt really looked fully and he finally took in the view of my baby on my hip when i looked i noticed that Ponyboy had already got his eyes trained and noticed my baby.

Finally Steve did to.

"You said it wasn't Soda's"

"Why whats it matter."

"Hey i never did real good in school but i can tell that boy right there i Soda's."

"You may be right but you aint gonna tell him now are ya?"

"Why aint i?"

"Because he dont need to know right now."

"The hell he dont." that was not Steve when i look i see that it was Pony that had spoken."

"listen Ponyboy no he doesnt ok sure He'll no probably find out pretty soon too but you aint gonna be the one to tell him."

"Fine but if he doesnt know soon we tell him alright?"

"Fine."

"Ok i got one question for ya.?

"What?"

"Why hurt him? Why do that to him?"

"I dont know Pony I dont know."and i walked out started my car and drove home

**PONY'S POV**

What the hell. The bitch she hurt him broke his heart. Lied! WHy i still havent a clue i wanted to tell Soda i wanted to tell Soda real bad but i promised Sandy and she said that she would tell him i sure hope that she does he really deserves to know .

That baby looked so much like him that i practically knew instantly that it was his everything about him would remind you of Soda.

When i got home with Steve Soda was there with Darry and Johnny and Two Bit watching TV. Seeing him after all that i just wanted to run over and spill and from what i could tell so did Steve he was Sodas best friend he probably really thought that he was bein the worst by not telling Soda everything.

When the rest of the night passed i was surprised i didnt blurt it out God i hope its not a long while till he knows.

**OK EVERYONE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK GIVE ME REVIEWS AND A NAME PLEASE! I HOPE THAT YOU ENJOYED IT**


	3. Chapter 3

HI SO HERE IS AN UPDATE ON THIS STORY ITS STILL REALLY FUN FOR ME TO WRITE WITH THIS ITS STILL EARLY IN THE STORY SO THESE CHAPTERS JUST SEEM A LITTLE MORE CRUCIAL FOR ME TO KIND OF THINK THROUGH I GUESS.

Soda still doesnt know about Cola (and no thats not the official name yet you know im just tryin it out so tell me what you think?)

"Its been at least three weeks since i seen Pony and Steve and told them that i would tell him i knew they probably werent gonna wait to much longer but i didnt want him to meet Cola before i talked to him tell him before i showed him i guess but what i was gonna do i still had no idea.

I ended up going to the DX and leaving Cola behind with my mom.

Steve was standing at the counter when i walked in and that shocked me it was usually Soda working the front still quiet a few girls around.

"Hey Steve umm is Soda around?"

"Yeah what ya need him for?"

"I need to talk to him steve i made you guys a promise."

"Aint nutn we thought you'd keep up on but whatever i'll get him."

"Soda!"

He came walkin in not really payin attention when he finally looked up and saw me he broke off his sentence he was sayin to Steve and looked like he had seen a ghost and he seemed speechless

"Sandy?"

"Yeah it's good to see you Soda!"

"What the hell are you doing here?" guess i deserved that

"I was hopin for a chance to talk to you."

"Umm sure Steve?"

"Go ahead buddy."

We walk out and sit in my car

"What do you want Sandy?" He seems to be really upset and angry

"Soda its realy important and its important because i think you should know the truth."

"What?"

"Sod you have a baby when i left it WAS yours."

"You lied to me! Why the hell would you lie about something like that?"

"I dont know!"

"You at least gonna let me meet him?" He really didnt seem like he was taking no for an answere anyway

"Yeah as soon as you want."

"Go go get him and come to my house." He then gets out of the car and heads to his house.

**TELL ME WHAT YALL THINK I REALLY WANT T KNOW REVIEW!**

"W


	4. Chapter 4

OK EVERYONE WELL HERES THE NEXT CHAPTER AND I REALLY HOPE THAT YALL ENJOY IT I DID DECIDE ON A NAME AND THANKS TO TheMonsterThatLivesUnderUrBed FOR THE IDEA IN A WAY SO YES THE NAME HAS BEEN DECIDED AND HER IT IS 

PEPSI-COLA CURTIS "COLA" FOR SHORT

AND NOW THE STORY STARTS!.

When I get to the Curtis house Soda's already parked in the drive way and I was suddenly a lot more nervous than I thought I would be I don't know how I thought I would feel but suddenly its nothing but nerves Knocking on the door I had to push back the very sudden urge I had to just bolt away from the door and go back to my car and leave.

Soda answeres the door and immediately moves out of the way so that I can walk in with Cola in my arms and sat on the couch and Soda comes and sits next to me the room is actually quit clean witch surprises me with all the boys around here and honestly I was looking anywhere but at Soda but I finally have to .

"Do you wanna hold him?" I ask him he seems to be just staring more or less just kinda confused in a way but he looks up quickly and nods so I hand him Cola

"What his name?" he asks quietly 

"Pepsi-Cola Patrick Curtis."

"Really?"

"Yeah ."

"But .."

"Soda he is so much like you that its not even funny."

"He looks like me."

"He does he's a handsome little baby."

Soda looks over at me and gives a little half smile and Soda with his baby makes me feel like a weights been lifted off my shoulders this is what was missing


	5. Chapter 5

**OK SO THE THING IS I REALLY WANNA KNOW WHAT YALL WOULD THINK IF WE CHANGED IT TO WHERE THE BABY IS A GIRL UMM SHE WOULD DEFINITLY HAVE THE SAME NAME AND EVERYTHING BUT UHH WHERE I WANT THE STORY TO GO IT CANT REALLY UNLESS IT'S GIRL BECAUSE THEN IT DOESN'T REALLY FEEL RITE BUT YOU GUYS ALSO GET THE CHANCE IT CAN BE TWINS UMMM REALLY I JUST WANT YOUR OPINION AND STUFF BUT UHH HINHINT I WOULD HAVE A LOT OF FUN WRITING THIS STORY WITH TWINS IN THE PICTURE!**

**THANK YOU AND PLEASE EITHER MESSAGE ME WITCH I PREFER OR REVIEW! THANKS I WOULD REALLY UPPRECIATE IT **


	6. Chapter 6

**I WANNA TALK TO YALL ABOUT SOMETHING I'VE BEEN GETTING ALOT OF MESSAGES TELLING ME THAT MY STORY'S ARE JUST NOT GOOD AND THAT THERE NOT WORTH READING BECAUSE OF ERRORS AND SUCH SO I WOULD REALLY LIKE TO KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THINK IF I SHOULD KEEP GOING WITH THIS STORY PLEASE MESSAGE OR REVIEW CAUSE IM THINKING OF NOT CONTINUING IF THIS WHAT YOU GUYS THINK.**

**I WOULD REALLY LIKE TO APOLOGIZE ABOUT THIS NOT BEING A CHAPTER AND ASKING THIS OF YOU BUT PLEASE AND I DON'T WANT TO WASTE YALL'S TIME WITH SOMETHING THAT YOU WONT ENJOY SO PLEASE TELL ME.**


End file.
